1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an image forming apparatus as mentioned above, a type is available in which a toner image for detecting the image density and the image formation position is formed on a toner image carrier such as an intermediate transfer belt or a photoreceptor and the density and position of the toner image are optically detected by using regularly reflected light or diffusely reflected light.